Leafheart
Appearance Leafheart is a deep silver she-cat with wild, feathery fur. Her tail is particularly bushy and is a shade darker than the rest of her pelt, as are her paws and ears. She has deep blue eyes, and a nick at the base of her left ear. Personality Leafheart is a pretty likeable she-cat, kind and good at talking to her clanmates. She likes keeping others company and does everything in her power to protect them. She's a bit of a jokester. History Leafheart and her siblings Crowshadow and Beetlenose were born to a loner named Eva, who died soon after reaching Duskclan and giving birth to her kits. Her uncle, Blacksun, adopted them as his own kits and has cared for them since then. When she grew a bit older, Leafkit developed a strong crush on Wildpaw, a pretty tortoiseshell apprentice who she looked up to. She was confused about her feelings, seeing them as unnatural when the other she-cats only became mates with toms, and became reclusive for a time as she struggled with her identity. It was only after she came out to her siblings, then her father, that she broke back out of her shell. She is currently training to be a Patrol Guard under Birchsong. Relations Crowshadow Crowshadow is Leafheart's sister. She teases Leafheart often, even to the point of being a little mean, but the two have a very close relationship and give each other advice when they need it. Crowshadow is fiercely protective of her sister, and refuses to even speak to whoever is cruel to her. Beetlenose Beetlenose is Leafheart's brother. He indulges his sister's chatty personality and goes with the flow of her flights of fancy, sometimes leading him to talk about the strangest topics with her with a straight face. He teases her as well, but takes a more passive approach compared to their sister Crowshadow's aggressive one. Blacksun As her adoptive father, Blacksun is caring and protective of all of his kits, and Leafheart is no exception. She likes to keep him company when he's guarding the camp, partly because she's amused by his behavior, but mostly because she loves her father. As his messiest kit, Leafheart is the one most often subjected to sudden grooming sessions. Minnowleaf Leafheart has compared Minnowleaf to a second father, thankfully not when the patroller could hear her. She cares deeply for him, considering the tom to be a part of their family, and Minnowleaf feels a strong fondness for her in return. She desperately wants him to confess to Blacksun, but holds her tongue. Wildspots As a kit, Leafheart admired Wildspots immensely, seeing the then-patroller apprentice as someone to strive to be like. She was the first cat Leafheart ever felt feelings for, and she had quite a crush on the tortoiseshell, but never revealed her feelings to her. Her crush abated soon into her apprenticeship, but she still grieved Wildspots' death for a couple of days. Archleap Archleap is Leafheart's newest friend, and she feels very strongly for her due to them being so similar. She's very supportive of the other she-cat's romantic endeavors, and tries to help her out when she can. Family Mother Eva Resident Unknown Father Unknown Foster Father/Uncle Blacksun Alive Brother Beetlenose Alive Sister Leafheart Alive Trivia *Leafheart is gay, and is only attracted to other she-cats. *She had a crush on Wildspots and Harerunner, but has since stopped having feelings for them. *Although she is very physically affectionate, she behaves very differently around whoever she has a crush on. *She loves kits, but is too uncomfortable with the idea of being with a tom to have some of her own. *Her favorite food is vole. *She's a deep sleeper. Gallery Leafpaw.png|Leafheart, as drawn by Kira Cet.jpg|What Ghose thinks Leafheart looks like in reality Category:DuskClan Category:Characters Category:Ghost